Dan Payne
Dan Payne played Green Eyed Wolf in the season 1 episode "Nightmare Inn," the Taller Businessman and Big Yellow Mascot in the season 2 episodes "Flight" and "Mascot", and Officer Griggs and the Wraith and the Golem in the season 3 episodes "The Cast" and "The Dead Body: Part 2" and "The Golem". Dan Payne (born August 4, 1972) is a Canadian actor best known for playing the role of John in the television series Alice, I Think. Among his numerous television appearances was in an advertisement for Speakeasy from Esat Digifone, an Irish mobile phone operator now owned by O2. He also played the part of the Kull Warriors in Stargate SG-1, and the Wraith king in the Stargate Atlantis episode "Sateda". Recently, Payne appeared as Nathan Davidson, a married, sexually-repressed father in Mulligans, and also as Dollar Bill in Watchmen.[citation needed] He is currently in development on a new television series entitled Pucked to be launched on the web. He is playing the lead role of Andy Zirkor. An internet campaign to promote the series has been started with an Andy Zirkor Facebook page where fans can interact and be a part of Andy's world.[citation needed] Dan is also starring as "Divine" in a the web based television series Divine: The Series. The Vancouver, BC, Canada based project is set to be released in 2011.[dated info][citation needed] Filmography *2012: Underworld: Awakening Lycan Creature 2 (uncredited) *2012: The Cabin in the Woods Mathew Buckner *2009: Charlie (completed) Sally *2011: R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (TV series) Big Yellow Mascot / Green-Eyed Wolf / Tall Businessman *2011: Divine: The Series (TV series) Cesar Divine *2011: Om Inc. (TV series) Rash Customer *2011: Last Christmas (short) Dad *2011: Fairly Legal (TV series) Nick Grunyan *2010: Tower Prep (TV series) Coach *2010: A Family Thanksgiving (TV movie) Bill *2010: Blood: A Butcher's Tale Victor *2010: Transparency Pollard *2010: Human Target (TV series) Foster Larouche *2010: Icarus Dave *2009: Health Nutz (TV movie) Walter Schultz *2009: Driven to Kill (video) Sergei *2009: Under the Hood (video) Dollar Bill *2009: Battlestar Galactica (TV series) Sean Ellison *2009: Watchmen Dollar Bill *2009: Smile of April Adrian *2008: The Secret Lives of Second Wives (TV movie) Alex *2008: Mulligans Nathan Davidson *2008: Robson Arms (TV series) Richard *2008: The Auburn Hills Breakdown (short) Dan *2004: Stargate Atlantis (TV series) Big Wraith / Lt. Reed / Male Wraith / … (2004-2008) *2008: The Triple Eight (TV series) Handsome Boyfriend (uncredited) *2007: Tin Man (TV mini-series) Longcoat Leader *2007: Taming Tammy Bill *2007: Sanctuary (web series) (2007) (Web series) Corporate Vampire / Monster On TV *2007: Unbearable Love (short) Walter *2007: Will of the Wisp (short) Husband *2006: Alice, I Think (TV series) John MacLeod *2006: Whistler (TV series) Colin *2006: John Tucker Must Die (2006) Skip #6 *2006: Saved! (TV series) Jonathan Locker *2006: LovecraCked! The Movie Mark (segment "BugBoy") *2006: Truth (video) Rick Moore *2005: The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) (TV) Weatherman *2002: Stargate SG-1 (TV series) Kull Warrior / Ashrak / Jaffa / … (2002-2005) *2004: Dead Like Me (TV series) Walter *2004: The L Word (TV series) Policeman *2004: Pryor Offenses (TV movie) Randall *2003: Smallville (TV series) Lexcorp Airport Security *2003: Just Cause (TV series) Chris *2003: Another Country (TV movie) Cop #2 *2003: A Screwball Homicide (TV movie) *2002: Snow Queen (TV movie) Polar Bear Puppeteer/Polar Bear Prince (as Daniel Payne) *2002: It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) (TV) Handsome Executive *2002: Cover Story Uniformed Cop *2001: MythQuest (TV series) Osiris *2000: John Tucker Must Die---- Skip #6 External links *Official site *Dan Payne at the Internet Movie Database *Andy Zirkor's Facebook page Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Males